Brother's Love
by Lucas Kuro
Summary: Naruto sangatlah sayang dan protektif pada adik kembarnya, Naruko. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya. Namun, sekarang ini ia sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang amat buruk baginya, yaitu pernikahan adiknya. Ia takut adiknya itu takut disakiti oleh suaminya, walaupun ia kenal calon suami Naruko yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah Naruto bisa melepaskan Naruko?


**Brother's Love**

 **Story Made in 2018**

 **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Pairing : NaruRuko (Twins), NaruSaku, and SasuRuko.**

 **Warning :** **Typos** **bertebaran, OC, OOC, Fem Naru, EYD tidak sesuai, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **I Hope You All Like It**

_

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menderita bagi Naruto. Karena apa? Karena hari ini adalah hari di mana adik kembarnya akan berumah tangga. Atau lebih tepatnya menikah. Mengikat janji sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan dengan orang yang adik kembarnya itu cintai.

Walaupun ia sudah menikah, tetap saja ia masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan adik kembar kesayangannya itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah menikah dengan sahabat karib adiknya dua tahun yang lalu, yaitu Haruno Sakura. Pernikahan mereka digelar dengan mewah, mengingat Naruto adalah seorang putra sulung Namikaze Minato yang merupakan Pemimpin Negara Konoha yang beribu kota di Hi no Kuni. Sedangkan Sakura adalah putri tunggal dari Haruno Kizashi yabg merupakan direktur Haruno Corp, perusahaan terkaya di peringkat kedua bersama dengan Uchiha Corp.

Pernikahannya dengan Sakura dikaruniai satu orang anak berjenis kelamin laki - laki dengan ciri fisik seperti dirinya. Sedangkan kedua mata dan bentuk wajahnya mirip dengan istri tercintanya, yaitu Namikaze Sakura. Nama putranya dengan Sakura adalah Namikaze Shinachiku. Ia memberi nama dengan potongan dari nama Kaa-sannya, yaitu Kushina untuk mengenang mendiang Kaa-sannya yang meninggal di usia mereka yang 5 tahun karena penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya.

Sejak Kaa-san mereka meninggal, Naruto yang merawat dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan adiknya. Tou-san mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Meskipun begitu, beliau selalu menyempatkan untuk bermain dan mengajari mereka.

Ia tidak merasa direpotkan dengan adiknya, malahan ia merasa sangat senang bisa membantu adiknya itu. Terkadang ia tidak bisa marah dengan adik kembarnya itu, karena pulang telat atau apalah. Tou-san mereka, Minato meninggal saat umur mereka 19 tahun akibat kecelakaan. Meninggalnya Tou-san mereka menjadi pukulan terhebat bagi Naruko saat itu. Ia bahkan menangis meraung - raung di depan makam Tou-san mereka. Naruto yang saat itu sudah menikah dengan Sakura, sampai kewalahan menenangkan Naruko.

Mengingat Kaa-san mereka sudah meninggal di usia 5 tahun, membuat Tou-san mereka jadi kesayangan mereka. Esok harinya setelah acara pemakaman Minato. Naruko terlihat berantakan. Baju awut - awutan, matanya terlihat kosong, dan sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin.

Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi sedih. Di kamar Naruko, Naruto menangis keras. Tangisan itu terdengar oleh Naruko. Naruko pun segera menenangkan Onii-chan kesayangannya itu.

"Nii-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruko sendu. Ia merasa sakit jika Nii-channya itu sedih. Mengingat mereka kembar yang artinya mereka seperti satu tubuh.

"Ruko-chan, aku begini karena kau. Kau mohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku tahu kau terpuruk karena meninggalnya Tou-san tapi kau masih punya aku dan Sakura. Kau tidak sendirian, Ruko-chan." ucap Naruto setelah menenangkan dirinya.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Naruko tegang, lalu ia menangis dan memeluk Nii-channya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Gomen, Nii-chan. Aku hiks... janji aku tidak akan hiks... menangis lagi. Gomen membuat kalian semua khawatir hiks... Aku hanya sedih, mengingat Tou-sanlah yang terus hiks... bersama kita dari dulu dibandingkan Kaa-san." ucap Naruko disela - sela tangisnya.

Naruto mengelus kepala Imoutonya lembut. Ia menenangkan adiknya. Ia mulai membersihkan jejak - jejak air mata adik kembarnya di pipinya. "Sudah tidak usah menangis. Lihatlah ke depan, dan terus berjalanlah. Jika kau terus melihat ke belakang, Tou-san dan Kaa-san pasti akan kecewa dan sedih padamu, Imouto." ucapnya bijak.

Naruko mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko mengejek. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan bola matanya berwarna merah.

Naruto mengusap pipi tembem adiknya lembut. "Sejak kau akan memiliki keponakan, Baka Imouto-chan." ujarnya bahagia.

Ucapan Naruto membuat Naruko mengerjap polos. Ia masih terlihat bingung. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, ada Sakura yang sedang merona merah bahagia. Ia melihat Naruto dan Naruko dengan pandangan bahagia.

25%...

50%...

75%...

100%...

"Ehh... Benarkah itu, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko senang yang baru saja sadar dari kegiatan loadingnya.

"Itu benar, Ruko-chan." bukan Naruto yang menjawab, tetapi Haruno Sakura yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze.

Naruko menatap Sakura dengan binaran di kedua matanya. Ia lalu memandang perut Sakura gembira. Ia pun berjalan menuju Sakura untuk memeluk perut sahabat pink karibnya itu.

"Sejak kapan Saku-chan? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu, tebbayo?" tanya Naruko dengan nada menuntut. Ia masih saja memeluk perut Sakura untuk merasakan gerakan keponakan kecilnya yang belum lahir.

Sakura terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Naruko yang lucu di matanya. Ia pun menghentikan kikikkannya dan menjawab perkataan Naruko. "Ruko-chan, aku dan Naru baru saja memgetahuinya 3 Minggu yang lalu. Jadi, kami tidak memberitahukanmu dulu sampai kau tenang." jawab Sakura lembut. Sejak ia mengandung, Sakura berubah menjadi lembut dan penyayang. Namun, jika moodnya sedang diganggu atau buruk, ia tak segan - segan akan marah seperti banteng kerasukan.

Naruto bahkan kena bogem mentahnya karena mengejek Sakura yang agak gendutan akibat kehamilannya itu. Namun, Sakura tetap memaafkan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia berperilaku gugup dan kaku ketika Sakura sedang berbicara dengannya. Ia harus berhati - hati dalam berbicara dengan istri pink kesayangannya itu.

Naruko cemberut dan Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Saku-chan, bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali mendengar kau mengandung?" tanya Naruko yang kini sudah tidak lagi memeluk perut Sakura, namun memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona. "Ruko-chan, duduk dulu yah. Aku pegal terus jika berdiri." ucap Sakura.

Naruko segera sadar diri dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di King Size Bednya. Naruto duduk di kursi belajar adiknya, setelah disuruh pindah oleh adiknya.

Setelah Sakura duduk, ia pun menceritakan bagaimana bahagia dirinya ketika ia mengandung. Rasanya sangat bahagia, seperti tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata - kata. Naruko mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Sesekali ia terkikik geli ketika mendengar kakaknya kena bogem mentah sahabat pinknya itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia memandang penuh sayang pada kedua wanita yang amat ia sayangi dan cintai dalam hidupnya. "Kami-sama, arigato telah memberi hamba dua wanita berharga dalam hidup hamba." batinnya bersyukur.

Sejak itulah, Naruto sangat protektif kepada adik kembarnya. Semua kebutuhan adiknya ia penuhi semuanya. Sedangkan Naruko, ia terkadang memandang kesal kakak kembarnya itu. Namun, ia tetap sayang kepadanya. Apalagi kepada keponakan kecilnya yang sudah lahir. Ia selalu memanggil keponakannya itu Shina-imut, karena ia memiliki pipi tembem.

Sejak Naruko kuliah, Naruto sangat kesepian. Namun, ia memaklumi hal itu. Namun, saat adiknya pulang dengan wajah berseri - seri, ia pun bertanya kepada adiknya.

"Ruko-chan, kenapa kau senyum - senyum begitu? Kau kerasukan setan apa?" tanya Naruto ngawur.

Naruko terlihat masih senang -seanng saja. Bahkan terkesan menghiraukan pertanyaan ngawur kakaknya. Pundaknya ditepuk Sakura pelan. "Ruko-chan, kau ditanya Naruto." ujar Sakura memberitahu.

Naruko pun sadar, ia menyengir lima jari. "Gomen, Onii-chan. Emm... Begini tadi kekasihku melamarku." ucapan Naruko membuat Naruto seperti tersambar petir. Berbeda halnya dengan Sakura, ia terlihat senang.

"Ruko-chan, siapa nama kekasihmu, ne? Kenapa kau tidak bilang - bilang, Baka?" tanya Sakura dengan cemberut.

Naruko masih menyengir, lalu mengusap tengkuknya pertanda ia gugup. "Saku-chan, Gomen aku belum memberitahu. Nama kekasihku adalah Uchiha Sasuke." balas Naruko memberitahu.

Naruto seperti tersambar petir dua kali. Pertama, Naruko memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kedua, kekasih adik kembarnya itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, rivalnya yang menyebalkan nggak ketulungan. "Nasib macam apa ini? Rivalku akan jadi adik iparku, dunia benar - benar audah kiamat." batinnya ngawur.

Segera Naruto pun sadar, dan memandang Naruko dengan tatapan intens. "Ruko-chan, besok bawa kemari kekasihmu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya." kata Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis.

Naruko terlihat gugup. Ia takut tidak kekasihnya tidak diterima oleh kakaknya itu. "Un... Untuk apa, Onii-chan? Kau tidak akan mengapa - ngapakannya, kan?" ucap Naruko penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum menenangkan pada adiknya. "Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin berbicara. Tadikan aku sudah bilang." balas Naruto santai. Segera ia masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruko yang terdiam di ruang makan.

Sakura menggendong Shina yang masih bayi. Ia pun mengusap - usap kepala Naruko lembut dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. "Tenanglah, Ruko-chan. Naruto pasti hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dulu kami kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sahabat kami, tapi Naruto menganggap Sasuke sebagai rivalnya. Sasuke pun terlihat cuek bebek untuk hal itu. Mereka selalu membuktikan siapa di antara mereka yang terbaik di sekolah. Karena hal itulah mereka tidak pernah akrab sedikitpun. Itu pun sangat jarang." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruko terdiam. "Apa Sasuke pernah membuat kesalahan pada Naru-nii?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Kau tenang saja, masalah perestuan nanti aku yang urus. Naruto-kun pasti setuju khu... khu... khu..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum menyeringai. Hal itu membuat Sakura sweatdrop juga ketakutan bahkan Shina sudah mewek digendongan Sakura. "Demi apa aku punya kakak ipar sadis seperti Saku-chan?Selera Onii-chan memang aneh." batin Naruko bertanya - tanya.

Setelah makan malam itu, Naruko pun membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya. Saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat senang. Hal itu membuat Naruko terheran - heran, namun karena kedipan mata dari Sakura. Ia pun percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik - baik saja.

Pertemuan itu di lakukan di meja makan. Naruto banyak membrondong banyak soal bagi Sasuke dan Naruko, seperti "Sejak kapan kalian kenal?", "Bertemu di mana?", "Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?", dan sebagainya. Hal itu membuat Naruko gemas dengan kelakuan kakaknya, namun ia tahan karena ada Sasuke di sini.

Selesai makan, Kakaknya meminta Sasuke untuk berbicara di ruang kerjanya yang dulu merupakan ruang kerja ayah mereka. Hal itu membuat Naruko was was jika lamaran Sasuke ditolak. Ia tidak ingin terpisah dengan Sasuke. Namun, bayangan itu ditepisnya sesegera mungkin karena Sakura telah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kakaknya pasti akan menerima Sasuke.

Kakaknya dan Sasuke pun keluar dari ruang kerja. Wajah mereka terlihat biasa saja. Mereka pun segera duduk di ruang tamu. "Ruko-chan, aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Sasuke." ujar Naruto tiba - tiba. Hal itu membuat Naruko senang bukan kepalang. Namun, lanjutan kakaknya membuat ia sedih, tapi ia mengerti keadaannya.

"Tapi kau harus menunggu kuliahmu selesai untuk menikah." lanjutnya.

"Naru--" ucapan Sakura terputus karena gelengan Naruto.

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menyetujuinya. Aku hanya ingin Naruko fokus dengan pendidikannya, sedangkan Sasuke fokus dengan karirnya. Aku tidak ingin adikku kesayanganku kekurangan dalam hidupnya, walaupun dia masih punya kita." balas Naruto lembut.

Naruko tersenyum ikhlas. "Baiklah, Naru-nii. Aku menyetujuinya." balas Naruko.

Sejak itulah Naruko mulai giat belajar agar cepat selesai kuliah dan menikah dengan Sasuke. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, 2 tahun pun berlalu. Naruko pun wisuda. Setelah wisuda, Naruko segera menagih janjinya pada Naruto. Naruto dengan tampang tidak rela akhirnya segera mengadakan pernikahan dengan cepat dalam kurun dua minggu.

Sasuke sudah kebelet untuk menjadikan Naruko sebagai istrinya. Ia juga ingin Sasuke kecil dan Naruko kecil berlarian di rumah, seperti Shinachiku milik Sakura dan Naruto. Dan di sinilah Naruto berada, yaitu pernikahan adiknya dan rivalnya.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Sakura yang berada di dekat suaminya tersenyum kecil. "Masih tidak rela adikmu menikah, Naru?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatap paras istri cantiknya itu. Ia terlihat manis dan anggun dengan dress hamilnya. Yah, Sakura sedang hamil anak kedua Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum paksa. "Entahlah, Saku. Aku benar - benar tidak rela Ruko pergi dari hidupku." ucap Naruto sambil menatap keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menyapa tamu. Sekarang ia sedang menggendong Shinachiku.

"Naru, kau harus merelakan Ruko. Ada saatnya ia harus memulai kehidupan baru dengan seorang pria. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya, tapi kau harus merelakannya." ujar Sakura menasihati suami pirangnya.

Naruto terlihat menunduk. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut sambil menatap lembut Sakura. "Kau benar, Saku. Aku harus merelakan Ruko untuk hidup dengan Sasuke. Aku beruntung sekali mempunyai istri pengertian sepertimu." balas Naruto lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura merona merah terhadap perlakuan suaminya. Ia pun balas tersenyum pada Naruto. "Baguslah, Naru. Aku juga beruntung memiliki suami sayang keluarga sepertimu." sahut Sakura.

Namun, kemesraan mereka diganggu oleh sang nyonya Uchiha, yaitu Mikoto. "Gomen menganggu kalian, Naru-kun, Saku-chan, pernikahan mau dimulai sebentar lagi. Sekarang Naruto-kun harus menjemput Ruko-chan di depan pintu Gereja." ucap Mikoto.

"Ah, baiklah, Mikoto-Obaasan. Tolong titip Shina, Saku." balas Naruto. Segera ia menuju pintu gereja, karena adik kembarnya telah menunggu di depan sana.

Ia pun membuka pintu gereja. Terlihat di sana ada adiknya yang sekarang terlihat anggun dan cantik. Berbeda dengan dulu yang tingkahnya selalu bar bar dan tomboy.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Ruko-chan." puji Naruto.

Naruko tersenyum, pipinya merona merah. "Hehe...Arigatou, Nii-chan." balas Naruko senang.

Segera Naruko menggandengkan tangannya ke dalam lengan Naruto yang telah memegang pinggangnya. Pintu pun terbuka, banyak tamu undangan melihat mereka berdua. Di depan, pada bangku pertama ada Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruko. Di sana juga ada keluarga Uchiha yang tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruko, dan keponakan kecilnya yang mencengir lucu dengan kedua pipi gembilnya.

Sasuke yang berada di altar sangat terlihat gagah dengan Tuxedo yang ia pakai. Benar - benar melekat pas di tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Naruko merona melihat ketampanan Sasuke yang bertambah berkali - kali lipat.

Begitu juga dengan Tuxedo hitam yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Bahkan sebagian perempuan muda teman Naruko terlihat bersemu merah melihatnya. Beruntunglah tidak dilihat Sakura jika iya habislash sudah mereka.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Naruto diam. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Tak nampak senyuman sekali di wajahnya. Naruko yang di sebelahnya hanya terus melirik khawatir kepada kakaknya. "Apa Naru-nii tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanku? Apa Nii-chan marah dengan semua ini?" kata batin Naruko gelisah. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menampakkan gestur tenang agar tidak membuat semua orang curiga.

Sampailah mereka berdua di altar. Sasuke segera mengambil tangan Naruko yang disodorkan oleh sang kakak ipar, yaitu Naruto. Sebelum menyerahkan tangan Naruko, Naruto berbisik kepada Sasuke. "Adik ipar, aku titip adikku. Jangan sakiti dia, jika iya, aku akan memotong juniormu." ancamnya berbisik lirih yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mengangguk. Segera ia menerima tangan Naruko dan membawanya ke hadapan dirinya. Segera pendeta memulai janji sucinya dan selesainya Sasuke mengecup kening Naruko. Tamu undangan pun bertepuk tangan meriah. Begitu juga keluarga Uchiha, Naruto, dan Sakura. Shinachiku bahkan terlihat gembira karena bibinya telah menikah.

Setelah selesai pengucapan janji suci, Naruto pergi keluar menuju taman belakang Gereja. Sakura terlihat mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto, ia pun membolehkannya. Beruntunglah Sakura dibantu oleh Itachi yang dengan senang hati menggendong Shinachiku.

Ketika Naruto keluar menuju taman belakang Gereja, Naruko tak sengaja melihatnya. Ia tersenyum sendu. "Nii-chan..." gumamnya lirih.

Para tamu undangan segera memakan hidangan yang disediakan di sebelah gedung gereja. Sasuke dan Naruko menyalami para tamu undangan dan mengucapkan terimkasih pada mereka yang telah datang ke pernikahan mereka. Naruko yang khawatir terhadap kakak kembarnya memutuskan menghampiri Naruto. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan berterimakasih karena telah merawatnya selama ini. Namun, panggilan seseorang melalui mikrophone di depan sana mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia pun melihatnya ternyata itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum tanpa beban dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah dirinya.

"Para hadirin sekalian, terima kasih telah datang ke pesta pernikahan adik kembarku. Aku sangat - sangat senang bahwa kalian telah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk datang ke pestanya." ucap Naruto berterimakasih. Para tamu undangan hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan mereka.

Naruto pun tersenyum lembut. "Kalian pasti bertanya - tanya kenapa aku bisa di sini, bukan? Aku di sini untuk memcurahkan isi hatiku tentang betapa aku menyayangi dan mencintai adikku. Adikku yang benar - benar berharga untukku." ujar Naruto lembut.

"Saat aku lahir ke dunia ini, aku bersama adik kembarku yang manis. Kami pun tumbuh bersama. Selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka. Tidak pernah ada yang memisahkan kami sedikitpun, bahkak Tou-san dan Kaa-san kami. Adikku selalu menyemangatiku di kala aku putus asa bahkan di saat aku sedang senang, ia pasti akan membuatku merasa senang lebih dari apapun." ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Ucapannya membuat semua yang ada di situ merasa tersentuh hatinya.

"Walaupum begitu, ia tetaplah gadis rapuh yang perlu bimbingan lebih. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu saja membuatku bertambah sayang padanya. Aku selalu melindunginya dari kecil hingga sekarang, namun aku tak selalu selamanya jadi pelindungnya. Ada seorang pria yang pantas jadi pelindungnya, pembimbingnya, dan seorang pria yang akan jadi suaminya. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar dia memiliki kekasih, ada rasa tak rela hinggap di hatiku. Aku takut kehadiranku akan tergantikan di hatinya sebagai pelindungnya, namun semua anggapan itu salah karena adikku masihlah memilikiku sebagai pelindungnya, tapi bertambahnya sebuah pelindung untuk memperkokohnya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke." lanjut Naruto. Naruko menangis bahagia. Semua yang ada di situ terharu. Bahkan Sasuke dan Fugaku yang terkenal sebagai pria paling dingin dibuat meneteskan air matanya.

"Setelah ini aku tak akan ada dihidupnya, ada suaminya yang akan selalu jadi hidupnya. Jadilah istri yang baik, Imouto. Aniki selalu mendoakanmu untuk selalu bahagia sampai hari tuamu. Dan Sasuke, tolong bahagiakan dia seperti aku membahagiakannya, atau bahkan lebih - lebih membahagiakannya. Aku bahagia dengan pernikahan kalian." ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut. Naruko yang menangis segera pergi menuju Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Semua yang ada di situ bertepuk tangan meriah. Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan senang, terutama Naruto. "Aku tidak salah pilih suami, arigatou Kami-sama." katanya bersyukur dalam hati.

Untuk keluarga Uchiha, mereka sangat terharu dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang selama ini Naruto simpan untuk Naruko. Mikoto bahkan menangis tersedu - sedu saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam. Untuk Fugaku, ia sudah mengusap pipinya yang basah, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Ia tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menatap mereka dengan lembut. "Dasar dobe." gumamnya lirih.

"Nii-chan, arigatou hiks... arigatou hiks..." ucap Naruko di sela - sela tangisnya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Naruko, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala adiknya lembut. "Ssttt... jangan menangis adikku sayang. Aku selalu menyayangimu, Ruko." bisik Naruto lirih. Semua tamu undangan masih memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan haru, bahkan mereka maih bertepuk tangan.

Naruko tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Naru." balasnya lirih. Segera mereka mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dan tersenyum senang. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh siapapun. Mereka sangat rekat seperti surat dan perangko. Sebab itulah semua orang begitu kagum dengan hubungan mereka yang akur.

Dalam hati mereka berdua membatin.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, lihatlah anak - anakmu sekarang. Kami sudah menikah. Tolong jagalah kami dari surga sana. Kalian tenang saja, sekarang Ruko-chan sudah memiliki dua pelindung dalam hidupnya. Kalian tak perlu khawatir Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." ~ Naruto.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, arigatou telah mengizinkanku menjadi anak kalian bersama Naruto-nii. Jagalah kami dari surga sana Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." ~ Naruko.

 **The End**


End file.
